


Carnal pleasures

by kakegu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Exhibitionism, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay, Large Cock, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakegu/pseuds/kakegu
Summary: Derek had left work early so he decided to go training for a while. Since he finished university and got a job he barely had time to go to train or do the activities he used to do. Fortunately, the apartment where he lived, a gift from his family, was located near the gym where he was going to train.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Scott McCall
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Carnal pleasures

Derek had left work early so he decided to go training for a while. Since he finished university and got a job he barely had time to go to train or do the activities he used to do. Fortunately, the apartment where he lived, a gift from his family, was located near the gym where he was going to train.  
After parking his car and taking off his suit for some sports bread and a sleeveless shirt he took his sports bag out of the building towards the gym. No doubt he loved the cool autumn wind, after having to be in an office much of the day in a suit it was comforting to walk outdoors.  
Derek raised his arms as he walked to stretch, smelling the strong smell of his armpits, a strong smell was a mixture between his smell, deodorant and the cologne he used. Of course, he knew he smelled bad, but he didn't have time to bathe if he wanted to complete his training routine. Although his uncle Peter was the owner of the gym and left him after he closed not to return to his apartment that night, he still had things to do.  
While walking a couple of girls smiled him coquettishly to which he replied the gesture with a smile showing his perfect smile.  
It was not uncommon for some women to try to flirt with him or even some men, during high school they had initiated changes in his body to become a man.  
He felt good to be seen, it was like a small exhibitionist. Since joining the basketball team he acquired a taste for wearing t-shirts and shorts, sometimes he went running without a shirt and only with his shorts or swimming with small swimsuits.  
When he arrived at his uncle's gym, he saw himself in one of the mirrors that were at the entrance of this one, the shirt he was wearing had been commissioned online and it was the first time he put it on, the shirt was perfect, her big arms even looked bigger and her hairy chest was in full view of her tight pants that perfectly marked his bubble butt and his package. He understood why this time he felt more looks on his body.  
When Derek entered the establishment he met his uncle Peter in the registration area  
" Hello nephew, until I finally see you, how have you been?"  
“Hi uncle, since I'm working I haven't had time to come, today because it was Friday and the boss let us out early  
“It’s good that I let them out early, I’m happy for you, you're already a very hardworking and handsome man, your friend is also here and on your own, you should go and say hello”  
Derek shook his head in affirmation as he signed up for the binnacle, they had always been so close that you had felt your uncle wanted something with him but he was screaming that they were just silly ideas of him.  
“I close in an hour Derek but remember that you can stay longer if you want, I'm late in what I do some accounts and I see that everything is in place”  
“Thank you, uncle, but I don't think it will take me that long, I just come to do a routine so as not to lose the habit”  
While walking through the gym in the direction of the locker room he noticed that there were almost no people in the place, it was always the same every Friday afternoon the gym was almost empty.  
while walking he found his friend lifting some weights. He remembered how he met him as if it had been yesterday. Everything had started at a party about a year ago, he was with his friends drinking alcohol when a clerk tripped and dropped his drink on someone's back. He had tried to apologize when he received a blow and one thing led to another and they both ended the hospital with several bruises.  
In the hospital he apologized to the guy who looked worse than him, he had even two black eyes. There he learned that his name was Scott and that he was a veterinary student. Both began to speak apologizing, after that, they began to meet on the street or school greeting each other and talking where they realize they had things in common.  
When Derek arrived at the men's locker room he opened one of the lockers to keep his belongings, not caring that someone saw him took off his shirt and pans staying in his tight boxers.  
He began to look for his exercise clothes in his bag, taking out another orange tank top, the only thing he couldn't find was his shorts, to the bottom of his bag under his towel he found one of his great running shorts. He thought he had thrown all those little shorts when the fabric began to look very worn out but he had no more pions and did not want to dirty his pants.  
He pulled the worn shorts down his hairy legs until they were in place, he admitted that he looked good but more than a pair of shorts, they looked like a boxer because they were small and fair. He knew that his uncle scolds him if he sees him, he had already told him before that some people did not like him to go with his tiny clothes, but he had other important things and put his bags in the locker and went to the weight area where he had seen Scott.  
Derek saw Scott lying on the bench while lifting weights, he approached the side of Scott's head and positioned himself so that his friend was under his crotch.  
“ Hi Scott, how long have I not seen you?”  
“ Derek !! take off I can't see anything”  
Derek went back and let Scott put the weights on the bar, it had become a strange habit that the two would greet each other in strange ways. It had all started when Scott had said goodbye to him with a kiss on his cheek, then Derek had begun to greet him with a spanking or just putting a hand on one of his bubbles and leaving her until Scott moved.  
There were also times when only fists collided but Scott had been the most daring of the two the time he greeted him touching the package and clenched his hand, at that time he could not contain the slight erection he had.  
Scott got up from where he was lying and approached Derek greeting him just as he did, placing his hand on the bulge of his friend's short  
“Hi Derek, finally I see you and not a message you send me to say hello, when has time passed since the last time you came, two weeks?”  
“Hi Scott, I forgot to talk to you and I have been very busy this week at work, many things are changing and we all have %100 working”  
“ I understand, if it is difficult to adapt to get used to such a fast pace of work”  
“ yes a little but it's what I studied for then I'm happy too and Scott can't stop squeezing the package I'm starting to get hard”  
Scott just let out a forced laugh and released him, after that Derek went to warm up to start his routine while Scott finished his exercises.  
Derek went to start his warm-up, letting Scott do his exercise, as he walked along with the gym, he noticed that his semi-erect cock stood out over his tight shorts. As he walked he wondered how far Scott would go if he hadn't stopped him, he knew that Scott had had a girlfriend and that they ended up because she cheated on him but had never asked him if he liked men, he had not seen it important in their friendly relationship. However, it was nothing new to touch another man, in the past he had had sexual encounters with other men.  
When Derek finished his routine he was covered by his sweat but full of energy and had finished a few minutes before they closed so he could take a shower taking his uncle's word to stay for a while.  
When he entered the locker room he found Scott taking his things out of his locker.  
" are you leaving Scott?"  
“Yes, I'm leaving, the gym is about to close and I want to go fast to bathe in my house”  
“And why don't you stay and bathe, my uncle gave me permission to stay for a while longer and I don't think he cares that you also stay after everything you also know him and treats you like another nephew”  
Scott seemed to hesitate a few seconds but finally agreed to kneel to get his clean clothes and towel out of his suitcase, Derek without any modesty took off all his clothes and tennis, leaving them lying on the ground walking barefoot to his locker so he could take out his towel. Derek looked down quickly to meet Scott's big puppy eyes, his friend not only was very close to his crotch but had his tongue out ready to start suck.  
“ Me… me, Derek this is not what you think is that..”  
“ shh don't say anything Scott”  
Derek put one of his hands on Scott's head and slowly brought it to his cock.  
“Open your mouth, Scott”  
Scott followed his instruction to what Derek took advantage of and put only the tip of his cock in his best friend's mouth, Scott followed his instruction to what Derek took advantage of and put only the tip of his cock in his best friend's mouth, slowly he began to swing his hip by running his cock through his friend's tongue.  
“ use your mouth Scott to suck my cock and be careful with my teeth”  
Scott began to suck trying to keep his teeth from rubbing, at first it was easy but when his friend's cock began to grow it cost him more work. he felt that his jaw was going to dislocate and he wasn't even able to put the whole tool in his mouth. Derek's weiner had a salty taste and a so intense smell that it attracted him.  
“ Relax Scott, I don't want you to get hurt”  
“ Derek your cock tastes so tasty”  
“ So you like its taste, do you enjoy the taste of a real male? Tell me how much you want my gun in your mouth?”  
“I love her so much Derek, I wish I was attached to your cock so I could taste it…….”  
Derek didn't let Scott finish his sentence when he put his weiner in his mouth.  
“ You don't need to say it just do it, use your tongue to taste my taste and squeeze it with your palate so you can suck it better and be careful with your teeth”.  
Derek had received better blowjobs but the fact that he was the first one in the mouth of his best friend excited him more, he spent one of his hands disheveling Scott's hair pushing him to take more of his member, while with his other hand, he stroked his own abs covered with hair.  
Scott kept running his tongue across Derek's foreskin cleaning and savoring the drops of pre-cum that began to come out of the tip of his cock.  
Scott clearly had no appearance but that didn't matter to Derek to push his hip against Scott's face making his member go deeper. Derek listened to the drowned sounds coming out of his friend's mouth and attempts to separate from him so he firmly took his head with his hands and pushed harder.  
“ This is what you want slut now take it all”  
When Derek got Scott's nose to smash into his pubis, he took it firmly with his hands, preventing Scott from rising, it was until he felt the desperate attempts to get away from him when he let go.  
Scott fell on his butt on the firm ground, his breathing was irregular as he tried to get as much air into his lungs. Scott fell on his butt on the firm ground, his breathing was irregular as he tried to get as much air into his lungs.  
“are you crazy Derek? I almost died”  
“Is that what you want. isn't it, Scott? You have been touching me and stroking the package for months, feel proud, not everyone can receive my 10 inches”  
Scott said nothing because it was true, everything in him had changed when he once saw Derek in the showers and could not resist his curiosity, placing himself in a way that he could see the male from the front. Since that day he had wet dreams with his friend, at first he felt it was wrong to imagine one of his best friends lying next to him while the two kissed and caressed their naked bodies apart that it was the first time he felt a physical attraction by another man.  
When he dared to give him a kiss on the cheek and did not receive an insult or blow, he decided to risk everything, his desperation to feel the other man was stronger than he did so he ran his hand over his friend's package in the form of a greeting, It was a quick touch that calmed his desires for a while. But when Derek gave him that first spanking his desires became stronger wanting to caress his friend in a more wild way, that was when he began to play Derek's package more and more often, even several times a day, he did more discreet way than I could or when there weren't many people. His hand began to leave her for a longer time squeezing her friend feeling like the size was slowly increasing until Derek withdrew his hand.  
“ Why don't you suck my balls, Scott? and then you can continue with my cock again in what you recover ”  
his friend's words returned him to reality and as an obedient puppy crawled until he was once again under Derek, at first he only used the tip of his tongue to caress Derek's hairy balls feeling the less intense taste on his tongue. Scott felt the weight of his friend's cock against his face, Derek was right he was proud to have put such a monster in his mouth. Scott put his shyness aside and sucked one of Derek's balls, he was surprised how big he felt is inside his mouth as soon as he had one inside, the texture and the hairs of the ball in his mouth were a unique texture.  
Scott sucked each of the two heavy balls until he left them covered by his drool, he took the fat member of his friend in his hand and began to run his tongue over the brushed head as his sucking a lollipop. Derek's moans and his almost animal growls encouraged him to keep sucking, stroking his balls and massaging the rest of the cock that didn't fit in his mouth.  
“ that's Scott, suck my veiny fat cock, you will soon have your reward little bitch”  
Derek took it again he took Scott's head in his hands but this time without pushing, he was close he could feel it as his balls were almost about to release his load.  
Derek hard endured his orgasm as much as he could, while his friend's monkeys caressed all his organ his tongue played with the small hole of his penis.  
Scott opened his eyes wide when he felt the first stream of white sperm stain his mouth, the cock in his mouth continued to release the hot liquid while he did everything possible so that nothing came out of his mouth. the taste in his mouth was a mixture between sweet and balance a strange taste but he would be eager to receive it daily if he could, when the last jet came out he continued sucking making sure to squeeze every last drop of the valuable liquid.  
" stand up Scott"  
When the young man staggered to stand crouched in an awkward position, Derek took him in his strong arms, bringing him close to his body, letting his hands rest on Scott's round ass. Without saying a word Derek ran his tongue over his friend's lips, picking up the traces of his seed and then kissing him, a kiss where his tongues struggled to savor the mixes of flavors.  
When they separated for lack of air their sweaty fronts were together, staring at each other, green against coffee. Scott's mind was about collapse, in none of his dreams had he been as exciting as being with the real Derek.  
“Der...Derek I…..I don't know what to say”  
“Shhh you don't have to say anything Scott, come on, we're not done yet”  
Derek took the hand of his new lover and guided him to where the benches where he sat with his legs open on each side of the bank telling Scott to take a seat in front of him. once his lover sat in front of him he took his hip and pulled him up to be together until his chest touched Scott's back, he lay on the bench in a somewhat awkward position but it didn't matter why Scott seemed to be comfortable.  
Derek took the elastic from Scott's shorts and lowered them along with his underwear releasing his friend's cock.  
“You're also well endowed Scott”  
Scott felt his cheeks turn pink, he did not expect to receive a compliment from Derek about his size, so he was a little embarrassed but despite the fact that several women had told him that he had a big one he felt small compared to his friend. Even though Derek had already run, he could feel the big bulge against his lower back and think he had all that in his mouth to make his heart beat faster.  
Derek did not wait any longer and took with his hand the hard tool of his lover, starting to raise and lower the preponderance of Scott releasing his hood in the form of dandruff.with his free hand he put it under the tight shirt and began to caress the firm abdominals or play with his navel.  
Scott felt so good, his friend's big hands caressed him in a way that no woman had done and his soft bites in the lobe of his ear were driving him crazy.  
Derek kept raising his hand to his lover's breasts and began to touch them feeling the firmness of the skin when he found his target he used his index finger and fleas to press the sensitive nipple.  
Scott felt that he could finally reach his square orgasm Derek moved his hand faster on his sore cock but somehow he always stopped within seconds of being able to cum  
“Derek, I want to cumming too”  
Derek heard the pleas of his lover and finishing his game began to rise and fall faster his hand on the member of his mantel while his hand pressed and pulled harder one of his nipples and his mouth left Scott's ear to start kissing his neck, sucking to leave marks.  
Derek heard the loud moan from his lover's mouth to notice how long spurts of semen shot out of his cock to land on his shirt and part of his stomach uncovered, his hand stopped pumping until he saw that no more semen came out of the member.  
Derek brought his semen-stained hand to his mouth tasting the essence of his friend, a more spoiled, more bitter taste, a taste he liked.  
" Come on Scott, it's not time to rest, my uncle is not long in coming to check the dressing rooms and I would not like to find us like this"  
The younger man was tired, after a long day ending in this way he had finished depleting his energies but he made his best effort to get up, Derek was right, he did not want to be discovered after what had just happened  
After they bathed and dressed the two left the locker room and said goodbye to Piter, no one had said anything about what happened, Scott could not stop thinking that Derek would stop talking and hate him forever. When they left the establishment the sky was already getting dark, the two stopped at the exit and stared.  
“Stop thinking about nonsense Scott, if you think I'm going to get mad at you for what we did then you don't know me”  
Scott stayed with his mouth open, he didn't expect that from Derek, he just stood there watching the other man approach him, almost picking his lips.  
“see you tomorrow”  
Then he felt a firm hand squeeze his butt and another hand took the sulla to leave it in Derek's package. Before Scott reacted, Derek walked away in the direction of his apartment leaving a motionless Scott in the street with a noticeable bulge in his pants.


End file.
